Talk:GN Tau Particles
They're not "Imperfect" versions I dont know how many how many times I have to do this,but the GN Drive Tau's particles arent imperfect versions.The 300 years later sourcebook states that they're the same infact,the reason on why they look and have different effects is because the the particles are at different wavelengths,alot how normal light has different wavelengths and can be seen in different colors. In the case of the red Tau particles from S1,they were optimized for beam potency,because the Tau Drives don't make as many particles as the original nor do they possess the energy availability that the Originals due,as a result in order for their suits to operate more effectively their wavelengths were set to be for beam potency,giving them better beam power per particle amount,this is in contrast with the green wavelength which is optimized for compression.The poisoning on contact with beam weapons is a side effect of the beam potency wavelength.Put it simply,the wavelength was there by choice. The Tau Drive themselves are imperfect,not the particles.The wavelength was one that was needed because of Tau Drives's energy limitation concern,not because the particles themselves were naturally imperfect.In fact theoretically,a Tau Drive using the green wavelength can be made and used though it will be very inefficient. Alot of details on the orange wavelength Tau particles in S2 is unknown at this point,though we know they're not poisonous like the S1 Tau Drive particles.Improvement in the actual Drive performance;such as stated in the HG Gadessa manual,may have allowed them to use a more safer option..-SonicSP 20:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Tau Drives Were Not Made First First of all,since it pops us once in awhile,I'll go ahead and say that the info where the Tau Drives was created first was false,nor was it because the Tau Drives were unsafe.It was a rumor and word of mouth thing that started a long time ago even before S2 ran I think and its sad that it pops up again occasionally.Its in the history when I saw this article and I deleted it. It contradicts the 300 Years Later book,which states the particles produced are the same with different variable wavelength options available and the Tau Drive arent even harmful in general,they're only harmful in beam form. There's more that I can elaborate on,but frankly I'm tired of the this issue popping up again once in awhile,so I'll just leave it at that.SonicSP 20:51, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Origins There doesnt seem to be any source that indicates that the Tau Drives came originally from Ribbons. In fact, the MG GN-X manual states that the data first came from the purple Haro found on Jupiter by the Corner Faction. It contained the complete GN-Drive data and the Corner Faction used it to try to mass produce the Original GN-Drives was quite recent, even to the point where the Original GN-X had enginnering traits pertaining to the usage of Original GN Drives although this was completely removed by the GN-X III, but failed to do so because of the difficulty of it using a special core and in the end settled for an inferior conversion version. I'll try and give the translation link later if I'm able, since I requested a section of the MG GN-X translated from a translator a long time ago-SonicSP 12:30, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Merge articles I think we should merge this article with the regular GN Particles article. We establish there that all GN Particles are the same at their basic level, and even include the Tau Particles' colors and properties on the list. We originally thought that Tau Particles weren't "True" GN Particles because of their poisonous effects, but we now know that was deliberately designed in them and that green GN Particles can do the same thing in high concentrations. What do you guys think? —AscendedAlteran 00:52, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :I support.-SonicSP 02:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Same here. --Bronx01 16:05, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed. Dav7d2 19:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :YesGaeaman788 20:16, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :Agreed -- Rimus 20:20, November 2, 2010 (UTC) ::This has got to be the same time I see 5 posts made in such short letters and in such an orderly line manner.......>__>. Anyways, one worry I had was how we were going to arrange it inside the main GNP page and I'm still not that happy with the arrangements. However, this will do for the moment and I guess we can think of better arranging it as we work on it in the future. The Tau Particles paragraph seems a bit off when inserted in the page. I guess we'll need to edit it a bit to make it sound more natural in the GNP page. ::Don't get me wrong though. It's still okay, but I think it can be improved. No biggie however, happens all the time when we merge articles. Now that it is indeed merge we can work on it. -SonicSP 02:55, November 3, 2010 (UTC)